War Room + Ship
War Room + Ship is the 10th episode of Season 2 in the remake version of ''MacGyver''. Synopsis When 32 college students are stranded on a research ship in the Arctic Ocean with no heat and erupting fires, Mac develops an emotional connection to the group leader, via video chat, as he relays how to stay alive as they await a rescue ship. Also, Jack kidnaps Elwood to find out what scam he’s up to next, and Bozer’s feelings toward Leanna grow stronger. Plot Notes * This episode takes place in the Los Angeles, California and the Arctic Ocean. * Both Mac and Zoe's favorite ice cream is 'Rocky Road'. * Elwood Davis brought up when Jack's 'job' used to be selling bathroom tile as part of his cover. Scissors Goof * Jack Dalton should not have a black eye. Elwood never got him in the same, nor was it bruised after the fight. Deaths Death Count * Zoe Kimura Quotes Jack Dalton: Damn, that was a lot harder than I remember. You been working out or something? Elwood Davis: Little bit, yeah. Except this time, I'm not blackout drunk. Elwood Davis: What the hell, Jack? You friggin' kidnap me - and throw me in your trunk? Jack Dalton: I didn't kidnap you, Elwood. Jack Dalton: That's why I'm a lone wolf, man. Angus MacGyver: Lone wolf?! Last week you tried to convince Riley, Matty and I that we needed matching leather jackets to help foster and I'm using your words here ‘greater family unity.’ Jack Dalton: I got to get away from this guy, man. Come on. Angus MacGyver: You gonna leave him in there? Jack Dalton: You're right, that's a bad idea. Okay, I'll see you later. Jack Dalton: Hey, hey, do me a favor. Don't tell Riley about her pops, okay? I don't need her getting all mad at me 'cause I agreed to stay away from her dad and then- Angus MacGyver: Ended up kidnapping him? Jack Dalton: Yeah. Angus MacGyver: Copy that. Jack Dalton: What's going on in here, brainiac? Redecorating or what? Angus MacGyver: Uh, it's a long story, but basically, if I can't figure out how to grab those soda cans through all the rubble, then 32 people on a boat in the Arctic are gonna die. Jack Dalton: Hmm. Well, I would love to help, but Riley and I gotta fake a signature on a baseball or her dad's gonna die. Wilt Bozer: Can you hear me now? PANTING See, that was a joke, 'cause of that old commercial. Jill Morgan I'll be right back. Jack Dalton: Who is that again? Riley Davis: That's Jill. Jack Dalton: She new? Riley Davis: Nope, she's not new. You've met her numerous times. Riley Davis: Thanks, Jack. Jack Dalton: For what? Riley Davis: For helping Elwood. Jack Dalton: You know I'm not doing this for him, right? Riley Davis: Yeah, it's weird it's like I get why you're doing it, I just don't get why I'm doing it. I mean, this guy has not made one sacrifice for me. Not one. Then he shows back up in my life swearing he's changed, and the next thing you know, I'm helping commit baseball fraud. It's like I'm ten years old all over again. Jack Dalton: You helped him commit fraud at ten years old? Jack Dalton: And you've become a real badass, Riley. Honestly. Even if the biological doesn't see it, the Wookiee does. WOOKIEE GROANS I'm gonna teach you some Wookiee right now. Zoe Okuda: Hey, what are you playing with over there? Angus MacGyver: It's an old habit. One my boss banned, but you had paper clips on the ship, so... CHUCKLES Just something to keep my hands busy. Zoe Okuda: Uh...you know when the Coast Guard told me that they were patching me through to an engineer, the last thing I expected was a cute science geek who would save my life with random objects? Angus MacGyver: I'm halfway a world away. You saved your own life. Zoe Okuda: There's only one number that matters anymore, okay? 31. That's how many lives are outside this room. Angus MacGyver: No, I can't let you do this, Zoe. Zoe Okuda: Then come and stop me, MacGyver. Zoe Okuda: Hope this works. Angus MacGyver: It will. Zoe Okuda: FLOWING Uh, the water's rising really fast now. GROANS Oh, God. It's, um, colder than I thought it would be. Zoe Okuda: Colder than I thought, uh anything would be, but, uh--so this is what you do at the Phoenix Foundation? Save lives every day? Angus MacGyver: We try. Zoe Okuda: You did that, okay? So don't forget that. You did everything you could, and so many parents are gonna be so grateful. Angus MacGyver: You did this, Zoe. I just talked to you. Zoe Okuda: Uh h-hey, Mac? Angus MacGyver: Yeah? Zoe Okuda: I wish we could have met in person. Angus MacGyver: Me too. Zoe Okuda: I w-I would've liked to see your think tank. Cassandra Glover: You are now entering a world of secrets and sacrifice. As far as anyone is concerned, you were never here. So look to your right. Look to your left. Say good-bye to these people forever. For security reasons, you will never be allowed to see each other again. Jack Dalton: Hey, Elwood, what you did was admirable. You picked the right thing, not the easy thing. Trivia * The Arctic Ocean is almost completely surrounded by Europe, Asia and North America. * Zoe Okuda was never given a last name, so it was taken from the actress who portrayed her, Amy Okuda. Cast Recurring Others * Amy Okuda as Zoe Okuda * Domenick Lombardozzi as Gunman * Kyle Kennedy as Coast Guard Admiral * Jeff Sprauve as Russ- Student References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2